superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles Live! Hot Potatoes Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes!" * From Sydney, Australia * Starring: The Wiggles * Live: From the Sydney Entertainment Centre Ending Credits * "The Wiggles" * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Caterina Mete * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Leeanne Ashley, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Ben Murray, Lucy Stuart, Franko Torrelli, Larissa Wright * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Produced and Directed by: Paul Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Production Manager: Jennifer Carmody * Technical Director: Colin Rothenberg * Camera Operator: Gary Jansen * Camera Operator: Marenko Kero * Camera Operator: Jason Holland * Crane Operator: Alex Morriosn * Dolly Operator: Chris Davies * Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Crane Op Assistant: Rowan Peacock * Camera Assistant: Seath Beattie * CCU Operator: Matt Dawn * OB Facilities: OB Group * Sound Recordist: Robin Gist Live Crew * Tour Production Manager: Rob Miles * Vision Producer: Paul Clarke * Production Assistant: Shannon Ward * Lighting Designer: Alex Saad * Lighting Assistant: Jeremy Nolan * Live Sound: Alex Keller * Staging: Vince Price * Set Construction: CFX Construction * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzi * Wardrobe Assistant: Shannon Ward * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Additional Live Crew: Amy Baird, Emilio Ferraloro, Randy Fransz, Matt Hansen, Andrew Killengray, Aaron Mason, Rod Matheson, Alex Parslow * Set Design; Andrew Horne * Post Production Completed at: Sydney Film and Television Studios by Digital Sports Productions- www.digitalsports.com.au Live Hot Potatoes! Songs * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes Rest of World) * Hoop-Dee-Doo ** M. Dee Lugg, F. Loesser ** (Amy Dee Music Corp, Used with permission of Music Sales Corp. and MPL Communications, Inc. * D.O.R.TH.Y (My Favourtite Dinosaur) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Rolling Down the Sandhills ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J.. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Running Up the Sandhills ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Can You (Point Your Fingers, and Do the Twist)? ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Butterflies Filt ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, M. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Where's Jeff? ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Play Your Guitar with Murray ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes Rest of World) * The Monkey Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes Rest of World) * Central Park New York ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes Rest of World) * Here Comes the Reindeer ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Fruit Salad ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, M. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes = Rest of World) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Eagle Rock ** R. Wilson ** (Mushroom Music Publishing - Australia & New Zealand/Mushroom Music Publishing - Rest of the World) * I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) * Hot Potato ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) Christmas Medley ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of the World) ** Unto Us This Holy Night *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of the World) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG Music Publishing International Limited - Australia & New Zealand/BMG Music Publishing International Limited - Rest of World_ ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing Australia & Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of World) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes - Australia & New Zealand/Wiggly Tunes - Rest of the World) Musicians *Vocals: Greg Page *Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman *The Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier *Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Rex Gohn, Greg Page *Bass: John O'Grady *Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Tony Gardner, Phil Grove, Dominic Lindsay *Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran *Drums: Tony Henry *Percussion: Craig Abercrombie, Dominic Lindsay *Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay *Musical Director: Dominic Lindsay *Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by: Robin Gist *Mixed and mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by; Robin Guist *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Scott Jenkins at Sydney Film and TV Studios Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffretyat Fit Sponsorship, Australian Apples, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Rob Lawes, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloanne Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Cressida Downey, Sharyn Garrad, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Ben Murrow, Daniel Murrow, Tony Reioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles exclusively use Australian Made Mation Guitars: Mation * Additional instruments supplied by: Yamaha * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows, we hope you all keep on wiggling. * VIsit us at www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * (p) 2005 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2005 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2005 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. * Dedicated to...: India. A special friend of Dorothy the Dinosaur 14th June 2000 - 28th June 2001, Steve Blau Piano Player and Good Mate 10th December 1959 - 7th August 2004 Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Stage Shows